¡Hay un ratón en mi mansión!
by BrujitaCandy
Summary: No fisgues o las zarpas te seguirán. No toques o las fauces te atraparán. Una historia de humor con moraleja, de gato y ratón, para los duros de molleja.


Los pasos del viajero resonaban apresurados por las calles de Londres, mojadas por la incesante lluvia; las nubes grisáceas que encapotaban el cielo parecían hacer juego con el asfalto. El agua comenzaba a empapar al transeúnte cuando éste llegó finalmente a la estación; se resguardó en el subterráneo y con el billete en la mano, esperó la llegada del tren al que escuchó llegar por el oscuro raíl. Durante el trayecto pensó en la reunión, que se le antojaba monótona; las horas se le harían interminables. Al oír la voz de aviso con el nombre de su parada, saltó al andén y se cubrió la cabeza de las gotas con el maletín que portaba; había olvidado el paraguas en su casa por las prisas del viaje, pero esperaba que la reunión formal fuese breve. No le agradaba el clima frío y lluvioso pensó, mientras se resguardaba en el lujoso porche. Escuchó el sonido del timbre junto con el repicar del agua sobre los charcos y unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Good Morning.- Saludó secamente el estirado mayordomo, mirándolo de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido por su aspecto desaliñado y empapado.

- Hola.- Correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa forzada pero educada y entró antes de que el mayordomo le ofreciese pasar.

El empleado hizo una leve reverencia cuando el visitante entró, y cerró la puerta tras él. Después le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiese. Antonio lo acompañó, notando cómo goteaba por donde él pasaba; el encerado suelo crujía con sus húmedas pisadas. Se detuvieron en un salón con amplios sofás y una mesa de té en el centro.

- Espere aquí por favor.- El mayordomo miró el reloj de la pared, carraspeando molesto antes de explicar:- Ha llegado usted una hora y veinte minutos antes de lo esperado, supongo que habrá venido directamente desde el aeropuerto. No obstante, deberá esperar a la hora acordada para iniciar la reunión.

Antonio estuvo atento en todo momento, pues el mayordomo tenía un fuerte acento. Después se fijó en la apresurada reverencia de éste antes de marcharse. Se sentó en un sillón mullido de color azul marino; realmente era cómodo, pensó, mientras se reclinaba contra el alto respaldo.

Minutos después se incorporó, estirándose perezosamente. Estaba tan aburrido, ni siquiera podía dormirse por el continuo repicar de la lluvia contra los cristales. Paseó por el salón contemplando las figuras que decoraban las estanterías y miró el reloj de pared. Faltaba más de media hora para la hora acordada; sabía que su anfitrión era puntual, por lo que dudaba que llegase antes de lo previsto. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara para espabilarse; el aburrimiento y el día tan gris, nublado y lluvioso, lo amodorraban.

Caminó por un largo pasillo buscando el servicio. Arqueó una ceja, recordando que mayordomo no le había ofrecido que lo llamase si necesitaba algo, como era típico. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto desenfadado; podría rondar por la casa en lugar de ir directo al baño y acompañado por el sirviente, pues no podía salir al jardín como le hubiese gustado, por culpa del inclemente clima.

Entró en una gran biblioteca con estanterías repletas de libros; curioseó algunos volúmenes polvorientos de autores clásicos y al mover un tomo pesado, la estantería giró rápidamente, cerrándose tras él. Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor: un largo pasillo oscuro se extendía ante sus sorprendidos ojos. Palpó la pared con las palmas de las manos, intentando buscar una salida de regreso a la biblioteca. El muro era sólido, sin grieta o fisura que indicase la existencia de una compuerta; frustrado por la situación, lo golpeó con ambos puños. Dejó reposar su frente en la fría piedra, respirando hondo; llegaría tarde a la reunión por perderse en la casa.

Después de unos minutos, se convenció de que no sería tan simple salir de allí. Recorrió a lo largo todo el pasillo, buscando algún modo de regresar al salón donde lo esperaban. Entró en una habitación con olor a humedad y un aroma rancio algo extraño, llenó sus fosas nasales. Observó múltiples frascos de colores dispersos sobre una mesa polvorienta, o en estanterías cubiertas de telarañas. Se acercó a la mesa y tocó algunos de los que habían captado su atención: uno azul, otro verde - amarillento y uno rojo, que al moverlo pareció tornarse violáceo. Lo agitó, viendo como se volvía color morado; entusiasmado por su descubrimiento, tomó uno de color naranja que estaba junto a su mano e hizo lo mismo, pero notó como sus dedos tocaban una sustancia viscosa que ensuciaba el cristal del frasco. Se frotó la mano con un pañuelo para limpiarla, mientras leía un ajado letrero pegado en el frasco: Don' t touch.

Se sintió levemente mareado, sus párpados pesaban, unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente hasta las mejillas; de pronto, estaba tirado sobre el frío y duro suelo. Le resultó extraño no haber sentido el golpe al caer, pero ya no podía pensar con claridad; su mente se nublaba cada vez más y se desmayó.

Un tacto cálido lo envolvió, parpadeó rápidamente mientras ascendía mirando el filo de la mesa. Al desviar la vista hacia el suelo, se percató de la enorme altura y con sus diminutas manitas, se aferró de aquello que lo sujetaba, para no caer. Se sobresaltó cuando lo depositaron sobre la mesa; los frascos parecían enormes, unas dos veces más grandes que él. Se fijó en su reflejo distorsionado en los cristales: tenía orejas redondas, rosadas en el interior y una fina cola larga. Lo demás parecía ser normal. Siguió contemplando su imagen fijamente, creyendo que era producto de su imaginación o un mal sueño por haber comido demasiado antes de la siesta: si era así, debía despertar. Una voz fría lo sobrecogió:

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un ratoncito desvalido que estaba acurrucado en medio de la sala.-Antonio se giró alarmado.

Aún se encontraba un poco aturdido por el reciente desvanecimiento que había sufrido. Por eso no se había percatado antes de lo que le había cogido y depositado sobre la mesa, pestañeó recordando. ¡Era la mano del hombre que le hablaba en ese momento! De ahí que sintiera esa calidez. Se había distraído con el cambio de tamaño y de percepción, pero al escuchar esa voz fue consciente de su situación. Al terminar el giro, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; sus temores se confirmaron. La media sonrisa del hombre frente a él le provocó un escalofrío.

- Ven, me servirás para mis experimentos.- Extendió la mano para coger al animalito, que permanecía mirándolo totalmente inmóvil como si estuviese hechizado por una serpiente. Su sonrisa se amplió con ese pensamiento.

Antonio sintió cómo la mano rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo; saliendo del trance, reaccionó tratando de escapar. Pero los dedos le impidieron la huida. Se revolvió chillando.

-¡Arthur, soy Antonio! ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!- Su voz sonaba chillona en un tono bajo, demasiado suave. Era como débiles grititos agudos e ininteligibles.

Arthur frunció el ceño, extrañado por el comportamiento del ratón; acercó la mano a su rostro para verlo de cerca y aflojó el agarre. El ratoncito estaba tumbado sobre su palma, pataleando frenético; podía ver su rostro congestionado por el enojo. Se fijó en los ojitos verdes ardientes de coraje y escuchó los chillidos que emitía. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que el ratón estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro... Era su invitado, que al parecer había fisgado demasiado. Lo cogió por la colita, sosteniéndolo en vilo mientras el animalito se quejaba por el dolor, hasta que éste se quedó quieto mirando al suelo.

-¿Te suelto? El porrazo que te vas a dar será muy fuerte, mira la altura.- Elevó su mano para aumentar la distancia del suelo. El ratoncito negó con la cabeza. Arthur dejó deslizarse la colita entre sus dedos, pero antes de que se le escurriese, la asió por la punta. Antonio puso sus manitas delante para amortiguar el golpe. ¡Qué divertido era jugar con él!

Lo zarandeó un poco frente a su rostro sonriente.- ¿Vas a esperarme mientras busco un lugar para acomodarte? - El animalito agitaba los puñitos encorajinado. Arthur se rió de ver su reacción y soltó la colita del roedor. Al notar que caía al vacío, Antonio cerró los ojos, muy asustado ante el previsible golpe. Se sobresaltó al percibir que lo sostenía una superficie blanda y tibia; parpadeó con lentitud hasta abrir los ojos, aún muy confundido... ¿qué había pasado? Sintió los latidos acelerados de su corazón golpeándole el pecho, y la respiración agitada por el susto. Las hábiles manos del inglés lo habían lanzado al aire y ahora rodeaban su cuerpecito, que temblaba violentamente.

El rostro de Arthur se crispó cuando sintió los dientes del roedor mordiendo su dedo.- Bloody hell!. ¡Ya veo que no te sabes comportar! Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que no estás en condiciones de atacarme. ¿¡No te das cuenta de la posición en la que te encuentras!? Eres tan tonto - Lo apretó con rabia notando cómo el ratón, pese a que temblaba todavía, seguía sin soltar el bocado de su dolorido dedo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se puso sus clásicos guantes:- Si tiras algún compuesto podrías correr un gran riesgo; será peor para ti. - Pese al tono de advertencia, su sonrisa se perfiló burlona.- Regresaré pronto. ¡Cuidado con lo que haces, roedor!

Antonio esperó a que se fuese, mirándolo enfurruñado. En cuanto quedó solo se asomó por el borde de la mesa para saltar e irse de ese lugar, pero era demasiada altura. Retrocedió asustado, pero decidió ocultarse por algún espacio a su alcance. Como era muy pequeño, podría encontrar algún lugar y cuando Arthur no lo encontrara, pensaría que se había ido.

Arthur regresó con una diminuta jaula de hámster y se miró sonriente los fuertes guantes ajustados; con eso podría coger al animalito sin temor a otro mordisco. Sus ojos verdes miraron atentamente sobre la mesa, pero no lo veía. Arqueó una ceja al ver la colita fina que sobresalía tras un frasco grande lleno de un líquido viscoso que no dejaba ver a trasluz. Rápidamente le echó el guante encima, atrapando al asustado ratón.

- Mira, éste es tu nuevo hogar. Aquí te vas a quedar.- Sonrió mirando al ratoncito, que tenía cogido por la cola; éste se revolvía braceando y pataleando al aire.

El ratón se resistía a entrar en la jaula, agarrándose de la puerta de alambre con sus diminutas manecitas mientras chillaba lo más fuerte que podía. El inglés lo observó divertido: seguramente estaba soltando toda clase de insultos hacia su persona. Rió al ver el rostro congestionado por el enojo y los ojitos verdes ardientes de coraje de Antonio. Lo empujó con un dedo en la barriguita hasta que estuvo dentro de la jaula y lo tiró de la colita. El ratoncito se llevó las manos al trasero, frotando la zona dolorida. El inglés aprovechó el acto reflejo del animalito y cuando este soltó los barrotes, cerró la puerta cuidando de no pillarle las manos. Era tan testarudo y se veía tan gracioso con esa expresión ofuscada en un rincón de la oxidada jaula. Aún sonriendo, puso entre los barrotes de la jaula un pequeño y sofisticado micrófono, que usaba en sus labores de espionaje.

Tocó con la punta del dedo el micrófono: - Si hablas por aquí, podré entenderte.- Vio cómo se acercaba el ratón: caminando muy erguido, con las orejitas tensas y paso firme.

- ¡Deshaz el hechizo!, tengo reuniones a las que asistir, mis jefes se percatarán de mi ausencia... ¡Y no me puedes mantener aquí!.- Vociferó con tono imperativo y un matiz crispado que hizo reír al inglés.

- Antonio, no puedo deshacer el hechizo.- Lo miró directamente desde arriba con mofa.- Eres un ratón hasta que no transcurran dos días... O ¿Quizás era un poco más? No voy a molestarme en buscar una solución, me has hecho perder la mañana y tengo la agenda atrasada.

- ¡Suéltameeee! - Gritó agarrándose de los barrotes y zarandeándolos, pero fue inútil. La risa del inglés fue lo último que escuchó mientras éste se marchaba.

Arthur entró esa tarde para dejarle un trozo de queso y al verlo acurrucado en una esquina, se asomó preocupado. Antonio estaba dormido, con las mejillas sonrosadas, una expresión relajada en su rostro y los labios curvados en una sonrisa complacida, como si estuviera soñando algo agradable. Tenía sus manecitas graciosamente cerradas, con los brazos bajo su cabeza castaña a modo de almohada. Se quedó embobado mirándolo, le pareció tan tierno por lo pequeño que era. Tomó la jaula con sumo cuidado, se la llevó hasta su despacho y la dejó sobre el escritorio para verlo mientras trabajaba. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando lo arropó con cuidado, usando un pañuelo bordado por él. Sonreía satisfecho de ver cómo el ratoncito se arrebujaba en la improvisada manta, agarrándola con los puñitos.

Estaba tan enfrascado en los documentos que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que el chillido lo sobresaltó:

-¡Sácame de aquí anglocejon!-Gritó a todo pulmón por el micrófono adosado a la jaula.-¡Sacameeeeeee!

Arthur miró directamente a los ojos al roedor; pudo ver la mirada desafiante y la sonrisa espeluznante de Antonio mientras demandaba a voces que le sacase de ahí. Sonrió de lado, agarrando el micrófono y sacándolo de un brusco tirón.

- No te escucharé más, puedes irte al rincón con tu manta y dejar de molestar.-Añadió con sorna - Ahora, si me disculpa, ratón Antonio.

Se le puso el vello de punta al escuchar el grimoso ruido. Sus ojos verdes miraron fríamente la jaula oxidada donde Antonio hacia girar el columpio redondo, produciendo el chirriante sonido; sus tímpanos casi estallaron con el chillido agudo del ratón.

- Bloody hell! Stop!- Los ojos verdes de Antonio mostraban su determinación mientras seguía girando el columpio. Sonreía sombríamente al observar la expresión crispada y nerviosa de Arthur ante el discordante ruido.- Te llevaré de regreso al húmedo sótano: a un ratón como tú le agradará más aquel ambiente.- Su voz era inflexible.

Cuando se agachó para coger la jaula, notó rebotar en su mejilla el trozo de queso que le había dejado como alimento. Con gesto indolente se limpió el rostro de las migajas. Sujetó cerca de la jaula el micrófono para escuchar su respuesta y le dijo, con tono indiferente:

- Ahora no comerás nada: pasarás hambre y frío en el cuarto umbrío.- La réplica del ratón fue apresurada y cargada de enojo.

- ¡No comería esa porquería rancia! ¡¿Has visto como huele?! ¡Apestaba esta mugrienta jaula! ¡No soy un animal!- Se interrumpió cuando Arthur retiró el micrófono con una sonrisa que nada bueno presagiaba.

- En este momento pareces un animal, de aspecto y comportamiento.- Le dirigió una mirada despectiva con gesto aburrido antes de añadir:- Después experimentaré contigo, serás mi nueva cobaya de laboratorio.- Su sonrisa se amplió casi sádicamente.

De camino al desván, Antonio se mantuvo en la esquina más alejada de él; sus ojitos verdes estaban vidriosos de rabia y resentimiento, pero permanecía atento a todos sus movimientos.

Arthur se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, por lo que aún dormía cuando sonó el despertador. Ordenó al servicio llevarle un tomate fresco junto con su desayuno. La asistenta se había mostrado extrañada al tomar nota del inusual pedido y su desayuno se demoró algunos unos minutos más de lo habitual, pero su eficiente servicio lo trajo tal cual lo había solicitado. Tomó los cubiertos, dispuesto a saborear los huevos con panceta. Retiró la bandeja al finalizar y partió el tomate en trozos que envolvió en la servilleta antes de visitar al ratoncito.

- Te traigo el desayuno.- Le sonrió con amabilidad, pero al escucharlo, Antonio se despertó sobresaltado y lo miró desconfiado con la colita crispada.

Arthur le acercó un trozo de tomate, pero el ratón parecía receloso. Se comió un trozo de la ácida fruta diciendo:- ¿Ves? no está envenenado ni contiene nada.- Los ojillos verdes del ratoncito relucieron ilusionados.

Antonio era muy inocente, ni siquiera sospechaba que de haberlo querido, Arthur podría haber introducido algún compuesto en el trozo que le daría. El inglés, por su parte, estaba encandilado por la cara entusiasmada y sonriente del pequeño cuando sacó los bracitos estirados entre los barrotes para coger el tomate. Hubiese jugado un poco con el castaño, dejándole el trozo a una distancia que sus dedos sólo lo rozasen con tal de enojarlo pero no podía, pues el aspecto desaliñado, la ropa estropeada del ratoncito a causa del óxido de la jaula y el brillo de aquellos ojos mirando el tomate tan golosamente tocaban su fibra sensible.

Mientras el ratoncito comía a dos carrillos, con los mofletes hinchados y sonrojados como el tomate que devoraba, Arthur puso el micrófono en la jaula para escucharlo.

- Después te daré un baño. Si te comportas, te daré una agradable sorpresa.- El ratoncito hizo un adorable puchero cuando terminó de comerse el trozo de tomate y se acercó al micrófono.

-¿Me darás más tomate?- Preguntó, en un vano intento de disimular la satisfacción de su voz por el buen desayuno. Arthur abrió la puerta, dejando en el interior de la jaula la servilleta con los demás trozos de tomate, que Antonio se apresuró a comer.

- Regresaré en un par de horas, después de arreglar los deberes de la mañana.-Sonrió satisfecho cuando el animalito lo despidió con un gesto de la manita sin dejar de masticar, radiante de felicidad.

Arthur rebuscó en su habitación de labores, entre los delicados bordados que hacía después del té, pero que jamás confesaría a ninguna persona. Se sonrojó al pensar qué ocurriría si alguien descubriese su secreto, aunque el francés lo había visto cosiendo en una ocasión. Francis estaba demasiado sorprendido por la noticia que le traía como para haber hecho ningún comentario sobre la costura. Además, era tan refinado que no se extrañaría de ver a alguien haciendo labores con hilos de colores. El inglés recordó cómo solía vestir el galo en otras épocas; definitivamente, podría incluso parecerle algo natural, pues vestía como una chica. Los ojos verdes resplandecieron al encontrar el antiguo objeto que buscaba.

Antonio observó receloso cómo Arthur lo cogía con los guantes puestos y lo llevaba hasta una taza grande de porcelana. Retrocedió alarmado al ver la tetera, acurrucándose contra la palma de la mano y mirando desconfiado entre los huecos de los dedos. La risa del inglés lo tranquilizó.

- No está hirviendo, sino templada, no temas nada.- Al ver esa sonrisa angelical, el ratoncito asomó la cabecita confiado y curioso.

Antonio intentó subir a la taza, pero ésta era tan alta que sólo alcanzaba a agarrarse del borde. Pateó intentando coger impulso y miró enojado al inglés... ¿Por qué no le ayudaba? Se detuvo al ver el leve sonrojo de éste y escucharlo tartamudear:

- Ti - tien- tienes que des- desnu... ¡Tienes que desnudarte para tomar un baño!-Su rostro enrojecido tomó un matiz avergonzado, que más bien parecía desesperado.

Antonio soltó el borde de la taza y estalló en una espontánea risa contagiosa, haciendo reír también a Arthur. Se desvistió rápidamente, dejándose sólo los bóxer y señaló con el dedo la taza, pues no lo escucharía hablar.

Arthur cogió al ratón por la colita pero antes de tirar para levantarlo, el pequeño se agarró a sus dedos. Lo soltó, y enseguida se quitó los guantes; debía mojarse las manos, casi lo había olvidado con la risa. Se fijó en el gesto enfurruñado del ratoncito, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Esta vez, lo cogió suavemente del cuerpecito para no molestarlo. La piel acaramelada era tan cálida como suave. Sin poder resistirse, le acarició con la punta del dedo el sedoso cabello castaño. Le resultaba reconfortante, pero el animalito mordisqueó sin fuerza su dedo, pataleando; se veía muy gracioso con los mofletes sonrojados por el enojo, y los bóxer con dibujos de tomates. Acarició una de las redondeadas y mullidas orejitas para calmarlo. Notó cómo el ratoncito temblaba levemente, chupando la piel de su dedo con los ojitos adormilados por los mimos; descubrió que las graciosas orejitas eran una zona muy sensible. Después lo introdujo en la taza de porcelana.

Antonio se sentó en hecho un ovillo dentro de la taza, aún estremeciéndose por las caricias recibidas. Sintió cómo el rubio vertía agua tibia de la tetera, llenando la taza hasta cubrir su torso.

Arthur se quedó embelesado mirando al ratoncito. Antonio sacaba los diminutos piececitos sobre el agua, chapoteando. Después se relajó, reposando la espalda contra la porcelana; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura del agua. Arthur sonreía deleitado con el baño del gracioso animalito, mientras le indicaba.

- Cierra los ojos, te pondré un poco de jabón.- Untó sus dedos con el bote de jabón líquido de manos.

Antonio cerró los ojos al percibir los dedos de Arthur frotando su cabeza con cuidado; se estremeció al sentir uno de ellos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo delicadamente y se rió cuando rozó sus pies, provocándole cosquillas. Después, la amable mano lo sacó del agua. Tumbado boca abajo sobre la palma, notó el chorro de la tetera sobre su cuerpo.

Arthur notaba el tibio cuerpecito en su mano, le resultaba agradable al tacto. Después lo secó delicadamente con otro pañuelo bordado. Finalmente, le acercó el sofisticado micrófono, para comunicarse con él.

- ¡Devuélveme mi ropa, Cejón! No te quedes con todo lo que veas... ¡Es mía y no quiero estar en bóxer dentro de la mugrienta jaula!.

Arthur sonrió de forma casi angelical.- Te tengo una sorpresa que te encantará.-Cerró la mano en torno al ratoncito, un poco posesivamente.- Ahora tú eres mío.- Su sonrisa se amplió complacida.

Las increpaciones de Antonio se detuvieron al ver frente a él una coqueta mansión victoriana de época. Enarcó una ceja ante tal creación típica de cuento y gritó por el micrófono, sacando al rubio del trance en el que estaba sumido contemplando la escena:

- ¡Arthur!, ¿¡Porqué tienes una casa de muñecas!?- Estaba atónito.

La sonrisa de Arthur se heló, y sus mejillas se colorearon instensamente. Algo avergonzado, respondió.- Es típico de mi país, de la época de mi querida reina. Como nación conservo todas mis tradiciones y...- Replicó con el ceño fruncido.-Damn it!. No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones.- Estiró la mano, abriendo la casa en dos partes como un armario.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron entre ilusionados y sorprendidos conforme la mano lo acercaba al interior de la casita de muñecas. Tenía un salón primorosamente decorado: las mesas con tapetes de encaje, las sillas con mullidos respaldos y asientos de terciopelo azul; un gran sofá a juego igualmente elegante, muebles barnizados con vitrinas de platos y tazas de porcelana completaban la suntuosa habitación de época, rematada con pesadas cortinas frente a un balcón con vidrieras de cristal. La mano del inglés lo depositó con cuidado sobre la alfombra del salón.

Antonio se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Llegó a un amplio dormitorio, pintado en tonos suaves: en el centro de éste, una gran cama de dosel con finos cortinajes cayendo grácilmente. Los tocó tímidamente, eran tan suaves, tan etéreos. Se subió de un salto sobre el mullido colchón, rebotando sonriente; parecía estar sentado sobre una nube. La colcha bordada era cálida, los cojines blanditos y al destapar la cama, observó soprendido... ¡Tenía hasta sábanas y una almohada! Sus ojitos resplandecieron cuando las lámparas de Tiffany sobre las mesitas de noche se encendieron.

Abrió la puerta lateral, que daba a una pequeña habitación iluminada por una sencilla lámpara. Al encender la luz, vio que se trataba de una buhardilla; estaba repleta de muñecas, figuritas de todo tipo, ositos de peluche y otros juguetes. De regreso en su habitación, se acercó a la hermosa cristalera, que daba a un amplio balcón. La presionó con curiosidad, descubriendo que se abría, y se asomó por la barandilla finamente labrada que lo bordeaba. Desde allí se veía el dormitorio de Arthur.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el salón. Abrió la puerta a su derecha, entrando en un baño meticulosamente ordenado; tenía toallas bordadas y estaba amueblado. Había una bañera anticuada con patas doradas, un lavabo y hasta una escupidera. Se miró en el espejo pestañeando curioso al ver las grandes orejas. Salió al salón para abrir la puerta de la izquierda, encontrando una cocina repleta de sartenes y cazos colocados en muebles de madera con cortinas de encajes, una chimenea con un caldero a modo de cocina y muchos tarros de colores como de conservas. Arqueó una ceja, ahora comprendía la mala fama de la cocina inglesa.

- Escoge algo de ropa del armario del cuarto, será de tu talla.- Arthur contuvo la risa cuando el ratoncito lo miró desconfiado.

Sonriendo enternecido, observó cómo Antonio subía las escaleras de regreso al cuarto, buscando con sus vivaces ojitos verdes el armario. Una vez lo abrió, el rostro del ratón se tornó contrariado: todo lo que había dentro eran vestidos de época. Era divertido ver al inquieto ratoncito con los anchos bóxer de tomates, rebuscando en el armario y moviendo la crispada colita.

- Pónte el que quieras, puedes usar el que más te guste. Pero vístete pronto o te resfriarás. -Sonrió enternecido mientras la mirada furibunda de Antonio lo atravesaba como un rayo.

Antonio se cubrió de la mirada intrusa tras la puerta del armario, tiró a un lado los bóxer, húmedos por el baño reciente, y se crispó cuando los dedos de Arthur los recogieron, por lo que se apresuró en vestirse.

Arthur dejó la diminuta ropa interior junto a la ventana para que se secase y al volver estalló en carcajadas: Antonio había escogido un vestido rojo con escote cuadrado, mangas largas abombadas, enaguas blancas bajo las que asomaba su colita, y estaba rematado con un gran lazo que realzaba su voluminoso trasero. Se veía adorable mirándolo con la carita a juego con el traje, los grandes ojitos brillantes y las orejas redondeadas.

-Te queda perfecto.- Su risa tornó momentáneamente en una sonrisa dulce, para volver con más fuerza cuando el animalito emitió agudos chillidos que imaginó, serían las más descabelladas imprecaciones contra su persona.

Arthur se había quedado mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa boba, pero reaccionó con el pitido de su reloj de muñeca, que le indicaba que era la hora de irse. Puso el micrófono entre los barrotes de la barandilla exterior, cerró las compuertas de la casa de juguete y se aseguró de atrancar la puerta con un pesado soldadito de plomo para que Antonio no la pudiese abrir y huir. Sonriendo de lado se alejó, no quería llegar tarde a la reunión. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz demandante:

-¡Tráeme agua y tomate! Que el plástico no se come.

Arthur asintió, viendo cómo el ratoncito lo despedía efusivamente, moviendo la pequeña manita.

Antonio se quedó asomado al balcón, esperando a que Arthur regresara con su pedido. Sus ojos verdes miraron el reloj de pared en la habitación del inglés; habían transcurrido varias horas, pero aún no había rastro del rubio. Escuchó rugir su hambriento estómago. Se alejó del balcón cabizbajo, pues lo había llamado repetidas veces usando el micrófono, pero no obtuvo resultado; no lo había escuchado...

Se removió inquieto en el sofá donde estuvo tumbado un buen rato. Se incorporó e intentó abrir la puerta exterior, Después de varios intentos que resultaron infructuosos, resopló con impaciencia:

- Maldito cejón, ¡Me las vas a pagar! - Gritó con frustración mal disimulada. Golpeó la puerta con los puños, le dio una patada, pero todo en vano. ¡La puerta estaba trancada por fuera! A su ofuscada mente acudió una idea... era un ratón después de todo, había visto sus orejas y cola... ¡Claro! ¡Podría roer la madera! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Antonio subió a la buhardilla, se apoyó contra la pared casi sin fuerzas y se dejó deslizar por ésta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se sentía abatido y desalentado: no había podido roer la puerta, porque la madera barnizada sabía fatal y las astillas le molestaban en la boca. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano, ni siquiera tenía agua para aliviar su garganta. Volvió a mirar el reloj: eran las ocho y aún Arthur no había llegado. Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Por un momento recordó el cuento de la ratita presumida, sólo que él no era presumido y ya vivía en la morada del gato... ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos verde esmeralda del inglés, su modo sigiloso y esa característica sonrisa burlona le recordaban al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas... Quizás por eso Arthur hablaba con la nada y veía amigos imaginarios; él ya empezaba a sentirse en una realidad alterna, un país imaginario donde él estaba encogido como la protagonista del relato.

Regresó al cuarto con la cabeza gacha y se quitó el vestido, dejándose puestas soló las enaguas que parecían un largo camisón con finos tirantes y ancho escote rizado. No tuvo ánimos de asomarse al balcón, pero observó de reojo antes de meterse en la buhardilla; había anochecido. Arthur no le traería nada para cenar, estaba convencido. Un oso de peluche llamó su atención; lo tomó, percibiendo lo suave que era e instintivamente lo abrazó. Volvió al dormitorio, llevándoselo sin darse cuenta, sumido en sus pensamientos. Buscó el botón del interruptor que Arthur había activado para encender todas las luces y lo encontró finalmente cerca de la ventana del salón, con el cable pasado a través de ésta. Abrió la ventana dispuesto a saltar, pero era mucha la altura; estaba por el lado que daba directamente al borde de la estantería, y sí caía al suelo se lastimaría. Resignado, presionó el interruptor para apagar las luces, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente al ser tan pequeño. Se sentó sobre el botón, que finalmente cedió ante su peso y todo quedó a oscuras.

La reunión se había alargado más de lo previsto. Kiku había sido muy correcto invitándolo a cenar, lo que por su caballerosidad y buenos modales no pudo rechazar. Arthur regresó a las once y media, pero antes de irse a dormir se dirigió al cuarto de costura, asomándose para ver a Antonio. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo que le extrañó, pues había dejado encendidas las luces de la casita. Tomó una linterna y la encendió, abriendo las puertas de la casita con preocupación, pero lo que vio lo hizo sonreír enternecido: el ratoncito dormía a pierna suelta con un gracioso camisón blanco, estaba casi desarropado y abrazaba un oso de peluche. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo arropó, cerró la casita y se marchó.

Antonio se despertó temprano por el hambre. Aún medio adormilado, se dirigió a la nevera pero recordó su situación cuando sus pies se enfriaron al recorrer descalzo el suelo de madera. Salió al balcón para gritar por el micrófono, que para él más parecía un altavoz, y se fijó en el reloj que marcaba las diez. Hacia dos días que se había trasformado; si Arthur no mintió, el hechizo se desvanecería en minutos. Se paseó inquieto esperando a ver que sucedía, quizás fuese una broma cruel del inglés y se quedaría así para siempre... entonces notó que se mareaba y su cuerpo vibraba. Alarmado al escuchar cómo la madera crujía por su peso, se lanzó por el balcón.

Cuando Arthur entró a la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron casi desorbitados. Antonio, vestido sólo con un camisón, yacía en el suelo del cuarto frotándose la cabeza dolorida con un chichón. Era una imagen cómica y sexy a la vez; no sabía si reír o lanzarse sobre aquel cuerpo insinuante de piel morena... La voz de Antonio y la mirada matadora de los ojos verde oliva lo sacaron de dudas:

- Arthur...- Comenzó, con tono amenazante, pero el inglés lo interrumpió:

- Antonio, vístete con algo de mi ropa.- Le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera, se fijó que el castaño abría la boca para replicar y rápidamente lo persuadió:- Supongo que no querrás que te vean así vestido, ¿verdad? - Trató de disimular el escalofrío que sintió al ver el talante sombrío del español. Miró su reloj de pulsera y continuó:- Si te das prisa, podrás coger un avión y estar en tu casa a tiempo para almorzar ¿o prefieres que te invite?- Los ojos verde oliva resplandecieron felices al escuchar la mención de su casa, pero cuando captó la invitación (que más parecía amenaza) del almuerzo, se apresuró a seguir al inglés.

Desayunaron juntos en el aeropuerto. Arthur rodó los ojos, hastiado ante las continuas, quejas, imprecaciones y malas caras del castaño. Pero al momento de abordar al avión, Antonio le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse entre la gente. En el coche de regreso a su mansión, Arthur suspiró: había sido realmente agradable tenerlo en casa. De hecho, su mansión parecía más acogedora y se sintió acompañado, necesitado y ... ¿querido? Sonrió reconfortado por esas sonrisas y el guiño de despedida. Después de todo, ambos rivalizaban, pero no se odiaban. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociese nunca, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era así. Miró de reojo su varita mágica y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios; podría volver a tenerlo a su lado si lo extrañaba demasiado.


End file.
